Currently available network technologies include a variety of different networks, such as local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), and wireless networks. In some instances, a user device may communicate with devices in another network by communicating via a router, a switch, or another type of network device. The network device may associate an identifier (ID), such as an Internet Protocol (IP) address, of the user device with an ID of the network device. For outbound communications from the user device, the network device may replace the ID of the user device with an ID of the network device. By contrast, for inbound communications to the user device, the network device may replace an ID of the network device for an ID of the user device. However, currently available solutions for associating user device IDs and network device IDs often result in an inefficient use of network resources.